It's A Boy Named Charlie Brown, YuGiOh
by SirLarry
Summary: (Repst under origional author) Yay! I can finally post my stories! Title pretty much speaks for itself.


He's a Boy named Charlie Brown, Yu-gi-oh.  
  
It was just another typical day for a boy named Yugi Moto and a boy named Charlie Brown. These two young friends had just met for the first time the day before when Charlie Brown, Linus, Peppermint Patter, Marcy, and their dog Snoopy arrived in Domino on their cultural tour of Japan.  
  
"And this ladies and gentlemen, is the famous Domino City home of the battle city tournaments and some of the best gaming to be found anywhere." The Tour Guide said to the group on the bus as they came to a stop in front of a small card shop on the corner. "Now if you'll take a step off the bus we'll get to see the home of the famous Yugi Moto, the world's own King of Games and winner of the last Ten Duel Monster Tournaments.  
  
"Wow," Peppermint Patty said. "The King of Games himself, this is exciting Chuck. We should get out and take a look around."  
  
"Yeah Charles, maybe he can give you some pointers on your chess game." Marcy said. Charlie Brown and his friends exited the tour bus with the rest of the tour group and followed their guide into the store. They were greeted by a funny looking old man with a long gray beard, black bandana, and overalls.  
  
"Welcome youngsters to my store, I'm Mr. Moto, and this is my grandson, Yugi!" He declared and pointed to small young boy, with outrageous hair, sweeping a broom in the corner. The whole tour group oohed and awed at the young man in the corner and took his picture and had him sign autographs.   
  
"This is the famous King of games?" Peppermint Patty exclaimed when she saw Yugi for the first time. "He's just a kid like us Chuck, I was expecting a real king like Tut or Elvis." Marcy took Yugi's picture while Snoopy posed with him, holding up his own collection of Duel Monsters cards, and smiling. Needless to say, Yugi was more than a little surprised to see a dog with such a fine assortment of the game cards, and then he came face to face with Charlie Brown. The two young men looked at each other for a long time then simply said to one another.  
  
"Oh good grief."  
  
"Hello, my name is Charlie Brown." He said.  
  
"My name's Yugi Moto." Yugi replied. "So what do you think about the game store?" He asked.  
  
"It's a nice store, do much business?" Charlie Brown asked.  
  
"Not at first we didn't but after I won my first two tournaments, we did tons of business, and thing s have really began to pick up now that we sell the new Dungeon Dice Monsters game.  
  
"Really, I've never heard of that one." Charlie Brown said. "Can you show it to me?"  
  
"Sure." Yugi said taking him aside. "See it's just like duel monsters only with these small dies and you use heart points instead of life points. Once you get started it's not hard to play. In fact it's kind of like chess." Yugi explained.  
  
"Yeah, my friends said I should ask you about chess too." Charlie Brown said. "Do you play?"  
  
"Yeah, Chess is one of my old time favorites. Maybe we could play a game."  
  
"That would be great but we've got this tour…" Suddenly though Charlie Brown realized that he and his friends were the only people still left in the store. "OH good grief, we're going to be left behind!" He exclaimed and they all ran outside just in time to see the tour bus speeding off to its next destination. "Arrrge!" Charlie Brown cried when the realized what he'd done. He'd just stranded them in the middle of a foreign country, again.  
  
"Another fine mess you've gotten me into Chuck." Peppermint Patty said and smacked him upside his baldhead. "What are we supposed to do now, we don't know the first thing about where we are, and we don't know where the hotel is from here." Charlie Brown sighed as Linus looked through his Japanese guide book for some cheep accommodations.  
  
"Let's see." He said thumbing through the guide. "The Domino Hotel is pretty cheep but they're usually full up with gaming fans. We might not be able to find a room."  
  
"Well, all we can do is try." Marcy said. "Once we get a room though, how will we catch up with the tour?"  
  
"We could call the tour company and find out what the next stop is." Yugi said to them. "Then you can take another bus there and rejoin the tour group tomorrow. Until then, why don't you stay with us."  
  
"Yugi, do you think it's alright to just invite strangers to stay here?" His grandfather asked him.  
  
"Well it's kind of my fault that they're stranded here grandpa, and I'd hate for them to have to go all the way to the hotel and then not find a vacancy."  
  
"Alright then." Yugi's grandpa said then and went back to tending the shop. "But don't go getting them into any sort of trouble."   
  
"Oh, what could possibly happen?" Yugi asked. Snoopy smiled as he opened his suit case and put on his green pilot's cap and red scarf. He got out his riding crop, stuck it underneath his arm, and then stood there. "Uh, what's the story on this dog?" Charlie Brown didn't quite know how to explain it so he didn't even try. He simply said,  
  
"This is Snoopy." And let it go at that.  
  
"Well while we're here, we might as well take in some of the sights." Linus suggested. "What are some of the principal attractions of Domino?" He inquired.  
  
"Well, there's Kaiba Land." Yugi suggested. "It's a big theme park and it's run by one of my good friends, Seto Kaiba."  
  
"A theme park, you know someone who has their own theme park, now this is what I was talking about." Peppermint Patty said. "Let's go see this Kaiba Land and check it out." Yugi led them on a trek across town. Along the way, he showed them some of his favorite gaming and eating places. He showed them Domino High, and he introduced them to his friends, Tristan, Tea, Joey, and Serenity. They stopped along the way at arcades and played video games and ate out at food stands. As it turned out, Charlie Brown was about as good a gamer as Yugi was. The two of them took no prisoners on the alien invaders video games. In a way, the entire city of Domino was like a never ending carnival. At least it was to Charlie Brown and his friends who had never seen such a wonderful place in all their travels. They had been a lot of places too.  
  
When they finally arrived at Kaiba Land they were greeted at the gates by Mokuba Kaiba who was just as intrigued by the Americans as Yugi's other friends had been.  
  
"So you brought us some more suckers, I mean customers eh, Yugi?" Mokuba asked him when they came past the ticket booth. They didn't even have to pay to get in. Yugi had a lifetime membership there with passes for all his friends, provided they spent money of course. After all, the Kaiba's were in the business to make money, not run a charity, though they did on occasion host benefits for underprivileged children. That was mainly Mokuba's department though. He was always doing stuff like that. One of the advantages of being one of the few millionaire kids in the world "Uh, sorry Yugi, but we don't allow pets in Kaiba Land." Mokuba informed them.  
  
"Sorry Snoopy." Charlie Brown said, "You'll just have to wait out here." Snoopy held up his hand then and went over to where Mokuba was minding the ticket counter. He presented him with a stock certificate and smiled brightly. Mokuba just couldn't believe it when he read the name on the stock certificate.  
  
"Please forgive me Mr. Snoopy sir. Please go right in. As my brother always says, any rule can be over looked when a stock holder is involved." Mokuba said then handed him back the certificate. Snoopy put it away and walked in with his friends. This was all so very confusing to Yugi. How could a dog own stock in Kaiba Corp?  
  
At the park they road rides, ate cotton candy, and Peppermint Patter flirted with Charlie Brown the way she always did.  
  
"Here you go." Charlie Brown said, handing her a soda. She reached up and took it from his hand and then smiled at him coyly.  
  
"You touched my hand Chuck" She said and batted her eyes. When they had exhausted the rides, they took in a disco at Kaiba Land's disco-rama. They wore Rayban sunglasses and got down to some the best hits of the 60's and 70's.  
  
"Dance with me Charles." Marcy said as the next song came up. This had to be Charlie Brown's song because it expressed a lot of the same feelings and emotions that he was experiencing. Marcy was a pretty girl and they really had a lot in common. He was really glad that he was on this trip with her and Linus and Peppermint Patty. They had taken a lot of trips together. Together they had traveled across America, across Europe, and now Japan was at their fingertips. There was something about the people and the culture that Charlie Brown really liked and respected. This was a place that Charlie Brown could really relate to. Just then, however, as they were dancing Charlie Brown bumped into some much larger kids who dancing close together. They were dressed all in leather and blue genes like some sort of gang.  
  
"Hey kid, watch it." One of them said to him. "You pushy or something Kid? What's your name Kid?  
  
"Charlie Brown." He answered them.  
  
"Hey get a load of the kid with the big head and funny name. Charlie Brown." The larger kids laughed at him and pointed their fingers at him with scorn.  
  
"Just leave him alone." Marcy said taking Charlie Brown's hand and leading him away.  
  
"This your girlfriend kid?" One of them asked.  
  
"Well, I uh…" Before Charlie Brown could answer, Yugi came over to see what was going on.  
  
"Hey guys, what's the matter?" He asked.  
  
"Another little pipsqueak huh." The Biggest of them said looking down at Yugi. "What are they doing letting little kids like you in here anyway. This is where big people go to have fun." Yugi scowled at them and then turned to his friends.  
  
"Let's just leave them alone." He told them. They started to walk away but then the bigger kids came over and started pushing them around. "Hey, now just cut it out!" Yugi shouted. "We weren't bothering you, so why are you bothering us?" He demanded.  
  
"Cause we can." The biggest one said. All the big kids laughed and slowly they began to back Yugi, Charlie Brown, Linus, Peppermint Patty, and Marcy into a corner. The dancing lights of the disco suddenly seemed ominous to them as they blinked on and off and beamed around in different directions.  
  
"Let's see what kind of fun we can have with these little kids." One of them said, then Snoopy got his dander up. He growled, cleared everyone back, and took a bow, then made a stand.  
  
"Hey check this out, the kid with the big nose wants to fight us." The Big kids all laughed and that's when Snoopy let loose his paws of furry. Quick as lightning, he leaped into the air and did a split kick to two of the big kids' heads. They went down leaving only two left. They took up similar posses and then they leaped forward to attack. Snoopy ducked down and avoided their jabs. It was more than a little bit frightening for Charlie Brown and the others to watch as Snoopy proceeded to kick the tails of the other two bigger kids with his Kung Fu martial arts. He leaped around and kicking from the hip and jabbed with his paws. He fought with expert timing and precision like an ancient master. They could hardly believe their eyes.  
  
"Charlie Brown, how in the world?" Peppermint Patty asked.  
  
"I don't know." Charlie Brown said, rubbing his eyes. Even Yugi was a bit stunned. He'd never seen a Dog perform martial arts before.  
  
Upon seeing their friends go down, more members of the gang came over, and they joined in the fighting. Snoopy took them all down with ease. People cheered and clapped for Snoopy as he took each one down with a swift kick to the chest and righteous jab to the neck. The bullies all piled up on the floor, one on top of another and before lone there was quite a large pile of them in deed. As more music played in the background Snoopy cleared all the goons away and people started to dance around them again.  
  
"That dog of yours is amazing!" Yugi exclaimed.   
  
"You're telling me." Charlie Brown said. "I never know what he's going to do next."  
  
"You mean that you didn't know he could do that?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I don't know half of the things he does. He's a complete and total mystery to me sometimes. I often wonder what he's even still doing with me. He seems to be able to get around pretty well on his own. He's independently wealthy and he's got more connections than anyone I've ever seen and he's pretty independent. Sometimes I wonder if I'm not the pet, and he's the owner. Cause most times he winds up taking care of me." Snoopy just stood there smiling and waving to pretty girls, and blowing them kisses, totally oblivious to what was being said about him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Later the gang all headed back to Yugi's grandpa's card shop where they would spend the night. Today had been an exciting day for both little Yugi and his new friends. Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus, Peppermint Patty and Marcy were all beat though. The day seemed poised to end on a bright note though, Mr. Moto had located the tour bus and informed them that they would be able to rejoin the tour group the next morning.  
  
"That's great, now you guys can get back to your cultural tour of Japan." Yugi said as they sat sipping hot tea in his attic. Snoopy was busy trying on all sorts of different hats, costumes, and props while the others talked.  
  
"Yeah but we were just starting become such good friends." Linus said. "You must come to America sometime and see our country, Yugi. There's not much in the way of good gaming in the town we're from, but it's peaceful, and there's good people."  
  
"Yeah, like our other friends," Peppermint Patty said. "There's Lucy, Sally, Schrouder, Franklin, and Pigpen and a whole bunch of other friends of ours who you'd love to meet."  
  
"Sounds pretty cool, maybe I will come to the states sometime. For right now though, I'm just happy being here in Domino. It's not the biggest city in Japan but a lot of cool stuff happens right here."  
  
"Yeah, we've seen what can happen when your out on the town in Domino." Charlie Brown said laughing. They all had a good laugh about that evening then sacked out for the night. Things were certainly getting to be very interesting around there. With Charlie Brown and his gang, they were bound to get even more interesting.  
  
The next Morning they all got up and were treated to breakfast out. Mr. Moto offered to drive them as far as the bus station but Charlie Brown and his friends felt that they had taken advantage of their hospitality enough for one trip.  
  
"Come back again someday and we'll hang out in Tokyo." Yugi said waving to them.  
  
"We will, and thanks again!" The Peanuts called back to them. They hopped on a bus and were off. Yugi would miss his new friends but he would always have the memories of the one wonderful day they had all spent together.  
  
The End. 


End file.
